Changes
by Sonrisas
Summary: Porque Alice siempre ha estado en la vida de Emily, en los momentos bonitos, y en aquellos que no lo eran tanto / Fem!UsUk /


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairing: **Supongo que una mención Fem!UsUk

**Advertencia: **No creo que nada… solo algo de Angst por el medio, y Fluff al final(?)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Changes**

_All for you, everything for me._

**.**

Estaba acostumbrada a estar ahí siempre, jugando con sus únicos amigos, aquellas decenas de animales que vivían a su alrededor. Nunca se sintió sola… y es que, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si los tenía a todos ellos en su compañía, cuidándole y haciéndole compañía, cuando más llegaba a necesitarlos. Y es que era feliz de esa manera, corriendo a pies descalzos por sus amplios parajes, saltando junto a los señores ciervos, durmiendo junto a los lindos conejos. Para ella, su vida no podía ser más feliz que como ya lo era, en completa libertad, haciendo lo que quería y cuando quería.

Los únicos momentos en los que la sonrisa se le iba era cuando llegaban aquellos hombres, con extraños artefactos al hombro, apuntando todo lo que tenían a su paso.

Sus animales huían, y ella debía esconderse, manteniéndose dentro del tronco de un árbol, o escabulléndose entre los altos matorrales de los campos. Todo con tal de no ser vista por esas personas, a las que más de una vez había visto _llevándose a uno de sus amigos_, sin devolverlo. Le daban miedo, al punto en el que no podía hacer más que llorar… no tenía ganas de sonreír.

Pero ante la llegada de ella, sintió que las cosas no eran tan malas.

Todo cambió cuando le conoció, en una extraña mañana de otoño. Los mismos barcos de siempre se habían detenido en sus costas, de los cuales descendían montones de personas de aspecto demasiado elegante a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Todos se veían muy bien… y le llamaban la atención por su extraña manera de vestir. Pero hubo una persona en especial en la que se fijó, la única mujer que iba caminando entre todos los varones pulcramente uniformados.

Delicada y completamente femenina, de largos cabellos rubios hasta más allá de la cintura. Se veía tan fina y estilizada… todo lo contrario a ella. Pequeña, de piel tostada por el sol, sucia y vestida con harapos… le habría gustado ser así.

Pero esa mujer a sus ojos parecía tan frágil, que sentía iba a romperse al primer contacto de un arma… Que equivocada estaba.

De eso se dio cuenta cuando le vio peleando espada con espada contra otra mujer, de un aspecto tan elegante como ella. Era simplemente impactante ver aquella batalla formada por esas dos fieras… por más que no le gustaran los conflictos. Respeto, paz, amor, eso era lo que le habían enseñado sus antepasados, y estas mujeres demostraban todo lo contrario. Pelear era malo, sin importar la razón.

Pero ese pensamiento se borró de su mente cuando supo porque ellas peleaban. Era por ella, para saber quien de las dos iba a quedársela. De alguna manera u otra, agradeció que fuese la dama de su gusto fue quien ganó.

— Mi nombre es Alice… —fue la primera frase que le escuchó decir, con aquella voz suave y dulce, con un extraño acento que recordaba haber escuchado antes en la boca de los hombres que le acompañaban.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas bajo un árbol. La pequeña arrodillada frente de la corsaria, fregando con un paño algo sucio las heridas de esta. Pasó una mano por encima de sus ojos, mirándole mientras hacía un pucherito de pena, sin decir nada. Aunque lo hubiese hecho, ella no le hubiera entendido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Insistió Alice, mirándole interesada—. No me entiendes… ¿Cierto?

Se mordió la boca con algo nerviosismo, sin entender ninguna palabra de todas las que intentaba decirle. Separó un poco los labios, antes de volver a cerrarlos. No tenía mucha utilidad intentarlo… ambos idiomas no se parecían en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo la extranjera no se rindió. Se indicó a sí misma con la punta del índice, sonriéndole y hablando, remarcando cada silaba con cuidado.

— Alice —dijo en un tono serio, antes de señalar a la menor. Esta negó con la cabeza, entendiendo, pero sin saber bien que responder—, así que no tienes nombre…

Pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, soltando un suspiro cansador antes de girar a mirar otra vez a la menor. Le sonrió, pasando sus manos por entre las suyas, ten pequeñas y redonditas, le hacían destilar ternura. Quería poder decirle de una manera, tener como llamarle…

Se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña, que continuaba atendiendo a sus heridas con infinito cuidado. Acababa de conocerle, y aún así estaba dando todo con tal de ayudar. Era tan tierna… y dedicada…

— Emily —murmuró, llevando una de sus manos a dar un toquecito en la frente de la niña, que le miraba algo confusa—_, you're Emily._

* * *

><p>— E-Emily…<p>

La joven norteamericana ajustó el mosquete por sobre su hombro, sin dejar de apuntar en ningún momento a quien hace algún tiempo habría sido su tutora.

Toda su vida le había visto tan grande y poderosa… tan difícil de alcanzar. Y ahora la veía ahí, tirada en el piso a sus pies, completamente derrotada. La fragilidad que le había sentido la primera vez se hacía presente, y es que Alice era alguien fuerte… pero ella, lo era mucho más. Todo, por su libertad.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo alrededor del valle, el mismo en el cual hace más de doscientos años se habían conocido, en una situación completamente diferente. Era todo tan dramático, como si se hubiera estipulado con anticipación lo que sería la última pelea que tendrían esas dos. Emily convencida de que se llevaría su libertad, Alice de que su niña volvería a su cuidado. Lo único que ambas querían era lograr su cometido, costara lo que costara.

—Inglaterra, elijo la libertad —proclamó la más joven, cargando el arma por sobre sí misma. Tenía planeado disparar si llegaba a ser necesario—. Te pido aquí y ahora, que la reconozcas.

Un lastimero gemido se escapó garganta de la anglosajona, cuya voz era incapaz de escapar de su boca. Dolía, todo eso dolía. Aquella niña por quien había dado todo para hacerle crecer, ahora estaba ahí, apuntándole y con una seguridad que nunca había pensado de ella.

Le había traicionado, igual que sus hermanos. Emily, le había fallado.

— Siempre has sido tan ilusa… —susurró la inglesa para sí misma, más que para la otra. La situación se tornaba tensa, y se mostraba en clara desventaja. Sin embargo no podía, no quería admitir su derrota.

Se escuchó el estruendo de un disparo, seguido por la caída de los dos cuerpos contra el suelo, el de la inglesa sobre el de su antigua colonia. El forcejeo por quien se quedaba con el arma comenzó, y entre golpes y rodeos por el piso se escuchaban entremezclados los gritos de ambas. No era solo una pelea por una simple escopeta, no. Era la pelea por quien de las dos ganaba o perdía todo.

Antes de que los soldados pudieran siquiera moverse, las circunstancias habían sido elegidas, ahora era Alice quien apuntaba a la menor, acorralándola contra el suelo bajo su propio peso.

La boca del mosquete se apoyó en la frente de Emily, amenazante, y fuera de todo lo que había sido pensado, las manos de Alice se mantenían firmes en su posición. En algún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que si iba a dispararle…

— Pero yo… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —se preguntó a sí misma la británica, soltando el arma sobre el cuerpo de la otra—. Simplemente, eres una idiota.

Y así se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando nuevamente sentada en el piso lleno de lodo. Llevo sus manos sucias al rostro, cubriéndoselo con pesar. No iba a decirlo, no iba a ser capaz nunca de admitir que le entregaba la libertad. Pero era así. Emily había ganado, y de manera justa, ella ya no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo y callar.

— Yo siempre quise ser como tú —murmuró la menor, moviéndose a gatas hasta quedar arrodillada justo frente al cuerpo devastado de Alice—. Siempre fuiste, tan grande…

Pasó sus brazos por alrededor de la figura de la británica, apretándole con fuerza, sintiendo como las cálidas lagrimas de la otra caen por sobre su piel. Sería mentira si dijera que ella no lloró, después de todo, estaba tan conmocionada como la otra… solo que la diferencia era, que ella había logrado lo que quería.

Ser libre.

* * *

><p>El sonido de los tacones de Emily resonó por todo el pasillo, que hasta ese entonces había estado en silencio. La cumbre mundial había acabado, y ella, como la anfitriona debía quedarse hasta que la sala estuviera vacía por completo, y ahora, que al fin había llegado el momento, tenía más que decidido el volver a casa, pasar por alguna cadena de comida rápida antes, y luego al llegar pedirle a Tony que jugaran el ultimo videojuego que Sakura le había traído de regalo desde Japón.<p>

Pero todo eso se le borró de la cabeza, al ver la silueta de Alice esperándole justo al final del pasillo, con una extraña mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

— Alice~ ¿Por qué aún no te vas a casa? —preguntó de manera casual, deteniéndose justo al lado de la británica. Esta solo chasqueó la lengua, sin ser capaz de decir nada—. No me digas que me estabas esperando…

Cuando escuchó el "Si" apagado, claramente con desanimo de Kirkland, el rostro de Emily forjó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No iba a negar que sus planes para el día hubieran sido perfectos… pero no había nada mejor que tener un día a solas con Alice.

— Entonces… ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó la apagada voz de la adulta, mirando a la menor como advirtiéndole que nada de comidas grasosas norteamericanas, o habría problemas.

— Hmn~… ¿Te parece si vamos a casa?

Alice asintió despacito con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado antes de extenderle una mano a Emily, quien la aceptó con gusto. Eran pocos los días en los que podían salir juntas, tenían que aprovecharlo.

— ¿Me das un beso? —pidió antes de que salieran del pasillo.

— Ya veremos. —exclamó la británica, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Claro que se lo daría, todos los que quisiera. Pero eso sería luego. Ahora debían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que pudieran toparse con cierta bastarda del vino que pediría unirse a la salida, o con Anya, que aún guardaba un par de asuntos pendientes con la menor luego de la reunión, y era obvio terminarían peleando.

Lo mejor huir de ahí, y luego irse a casa para regalonear un rato.

**.**

* * *

><p>Ha sido un completo fail de mi parte. Tengo una especie de obsesión con la independencia de los Estados Unidos, por si no se ha notado xD. Ahora a terminar el supah FraXUsa que tengo en proceso~(?)<p>

Gracias por leer~

**Auf wiedersehen.**


End file.
